


Picnics and Other Earthly Delights

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Car Sex, M/M, Picnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sometimes even rain can't ruin a picnic





	Picnics and Other Earthly Delights

The day had started out lovely, with beautiful warm weather as Crowley drove them out of London, picnic basket at Aziraphale‘s feet. They listened to Mozart's "Funny How Love Is," which Aziraphale liked better than the Bentley's usual fare. 

Crowley barely noticed anything beyond the warmth of Aziraphale’s hand on his thigh. 

They parked somewhere near the birthplace of the Thames. Aziraphale spread out a blanket while Crowley opened the wine. He looked over to see his angel reclining, looking far more at ease than in quite some time. 

Crowley sauntered his way over and kissed him. Aziraphale smiled against his lips, returning the kiss with promise before pulling away and reaching for the basket. 

“I brought some lovely cucumber sandwiches,” he said, sitting up. 

“I’m sure they’re delightful,” said Crowley. 

It was always a pleasure to watch Aziraphale enjoy a meal, and here, under the summer sky, no one around for miles, it was even more perfect. 

Crowley ate a bit, sipped his wine and eventually found himself lying with his head pillowed on Aziraphale’s thigh. The angel gently ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair as he finished off their provisions. 

Aziraphale licked his fingers and then bent over to kiss Crowley. The breeze picked up, rustling the trees around them. 

“It’s going to rain,” murmured Crowley. 

Aziraphale looked up, just as the first fat drops fell. 

They scrambled quickly, getting the basket and blanket into the trunk as the sky opened up. Crowley opened the back door of the Bentley and followed Aziraphale inside, pulling the door closed behind them. 

“Erm,” said Aziraphale, wiping rain from his eyes. “Isn’t it a bit difficult to drive from the back?”

“If I was driving, yes, but I thought we might do something else. Seems a pity to drive all the way out here just to hurry home.” 

Aziraphale studied Crowley’s face, then leaned forward and kissed him soundly, caging him against the door. “I suppose it would be,” he said against Crowley’s lips. 

Crowley opened his mouth to him. Aziraphale brushed his wet hair back and slipped his tongue into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley moaned, tugging Aziraphale’s shirt free so that he could touch his cool skin. 

Aziraphale opened Crowley’s flies, wrapping a sure hand around him and nibbling Crowley’s bottom lip. 

Crowley nearly whimpered, shoving his trousers down and wanting more. 

“I know,” said Aziraphale softly, pulling back and helping Crowley roll into his knees. 

Crowley settled, his breath fogging the car window. Aziraphale kissed the base of his spine, pushing two slicked fingers into Crowley. 

Crowley never got tired of that particular miracle. 

Aziraphale shifted Crowley a bit, putting him where he wanted. Crowley obediently followed, heart speeding at the sound of Aziraphale freeing himself. 

And then Aziraphale was covering Crowley with his body, kissing the back of his neck as he pressed into him, muffling his panting moans against Crowley’s shoulder. Aziraphale held him securely in the tight space, reaching around to take the demon in hand. 

Crowley moaned, trusting Aziraphale with all his heart. They didn’t need sex any more than they needed food, but surely they could partake in these earthly delights. He could certainly see what humans saw in them.

Aziraphale shifted his hips. Crowley cried out with pleasure, coming suddenly over Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale shifted to grasp his hips, fucking him hard and fast, Crowley’s second orgasm tripping over the heels of the first.

Moaning quietly, Aziraphale reached his own climax. They panted for a few long moments before Aziraphale jostled them around until Crowley was all but curled up in his lap, head tucked against Aziraphale’s shoulder, Aziraphale’s arms around him.

Outside the rain steadily drummed against the Bentley’s roof. Inside, all was warm and peaceful and just how it should be. Crowley raised his head to kiss Aziraphale tenderly, sighing softly, the space echoing with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked meansgirlwrites for a prompts and she said 'car sex' and well, again, here we are.
> 
> Much thanks to Beltainefaerie for the beta
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
